Sesshomaru's Sweet Tooth, a one shot story based on a dream
by aquitaineq
Summary: A basic one shot which was actually based on a dream I had!


"Sesshomaru's Sweet Tooth"

_It was the usual brotherly squabbling over who would be the one to destroy Naraku when an event of the utmost proportions took place. Neither party noticed how close they were to the old bone eaters well that led into the modern world and Kagome's home. _

_Having crossed paths whilst trailing Naraku's scent the two began to exchange insults effectively distracting everyone from the glowing pulse of light that was emanating from the well and growing stronger every second; suddenly they were all encased in golden light and felt a strange and somewhat disturbing sucking sensation. As if they were being pulled down a drain pipe._

_Landing in a collective heap they found themselves in a dark hole with a ladder to the top. Somehow Sesshomaru had managed to land on his feet which only increased his brother's ire. _

"_Hey, we're at my home!" Kagome shouted. _

_They tried a few times to return but it was to no avail. _

_Looking above him Sesshomaru wondered what trials awaited him. _

_After they all climbed up the ladder they were met by Kagome's family. Standing to the side he was glad that both Jaken and Rin were still safe in their own world. Rin had gone to forage food and he'd sent Jaken to look after her. He didn't care about Jaken so much, but the demon could take care of himself. Who knew though was sort of trouble Rin would get herself into in this place. As worthless as Jaken was, he knew the demon grudgingly cared for the small girl and wouldn't easily allow her to fall into harm._

_Kagome politely introduced him to her family, he expected her to introduce him as Inuyasha's older brother and he was surprised when she didn't and was grudgingly grateful. _

_He noted that while Kagome's brother and grandfather were very surprised her mother looked at them with an unnaturally surreal look on her face, he wondered if perhaps she was under some enchantment._

_He wasn't stupid enough to cause any trouble or go off on his own as he could tell from the moment they arrived that this world wasn't anything like his own. That feeling was proved true when a roaring sound began to approach them. The whole party looked above them as a metal contraption with whirring blades went soaring past them. _

"_Oh, don't worry, that's just a helicopter." Kagome assured them as if a helicopter was a perfectly normal, common object. "People use it to travel, or observe the traffic patterns…" She trailed off when she noticed the blank stares she was receiving. _

_Leading them all inside, they removed their shoes and settled down so that they might discuss the situation. _

_The group went on and on while Sesshomaru remained silent sipping the tea that Kagome's mother had politely served him. _

_The man's demeanor alone commanded respect, even it was merely a fearful respect; however, since Kagome had introduced him as 'Sesshomaru-sama' her mother assumed that he was some feudal lord and had no wish to offend him…plus he was rather handsome. _

_Tiring of the constant arguing over whose plan was better, he stood. The motion silenced the group, even Inuyasha was momentarily stunned. _

_Walking over to Kagome he addressed the girl, "How is it that you manage to travel between these two worlds?"_

_Gathering up her jaw from the floor she answered, "Originally the intact sacred jewel resided in my body, that allowed me to first arrive, then it was possession of at least one jewel shard that would give me the ability to travel back and forth."_

"_Inuyasha appears to be familiar with your family, has he been here before?"_

"_Yes he has." She was a bit shell shocked; he had never spoken to her this much before."_

"_Was he able to travel here because he possessed a jewel shard?" _

"_I didn't have any!" Inuyasha growled._

_Mentally rolling he eyes he continued, "How many jewel shards do you posses, enough for all of us." _

"_I don't have enough for everyone, but I suppose we could try to share, but we already tried to get back and it should have at least worked for me."_

"_Your grandfather is a priest of this temple isn't he, perhaps he has insight."_

_Sesshomaru hated humans as a matter of course, but that didn't mean he wasn't willing to cooperate in this situation if it meant getting home. _

_Kagome's grandfather swelled in pride and he explained that he didn't recall anything in particular that fit the description of the golden light but that he would begin checking the records immediately. _

Ok, I've set it up, tomorrow he'll be sucking down ice cream hehe :P

Night night.

11/08/06

You know, I'm finally starting to get pretty good at my job :D Thank god tomorrow is my day off! I'm gonna eat and drink and be merry hehe. I should try to finish that Inuyasha story though; I don't really want it to get too long.

"Sesshomaru's Sweet Tooth"

_Deciding to make the most of the situation Kagome decided to show her friends around and being a polite girl she invited Sesshomaru who surprisingly agreed. Her mother helped size the group so that they could go out and buy some clothes and the next day they'd go out. Shippo unfortunately would have to remain behind, no amount of clothes would cover up his tail and the option of going around in a cat carrier shut up his protests. _

_They couldn't really do anything about Sesshomaru's facial markings but it anyone asked they'd just say they were tattoos. Sango was fitted into one of Kagome's mother's outfits and as for the men they were given casual attire; except for Sesshomaru whom, neither Kagome or her mother could imagine being happy in jeans. _

_Luckily he turned out to be roughly the same size as Kagome's father had been so they had some clothes on hand. The next day Inuyasha and Miroku were clad in jeans, t-shirts, and sandals; but Sesshomaru was wearing black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt as well as black dress shoes. _

_Making their way to the various sites in Tokyo all but Inuyasha quickly found themselves overwhelmed even if a certain someone hid it rather well. _

_Throughout the tour Sesshomaru would be blind to notice the stares that both him and his brother were receiving. Looking around it didn't surprise him as only old men had white hair. The girls had insisted that he wear his hair to hide his ears and wear something called sunglasses. What was starting to irrigate him were the giggling young girls that had begun to follow them. _

_Seeing a number of food carts Kagome decided that it was time for a snack, she ran over to a cart and bought several cones of ice cream. Handing them out she thrust one to Sesshomaru expecting him to deny it; however, he had been distracted by several young girls hiding in the bushes and took it out of reflex and then stared at it as if it had grown ears._

"_It's a popular sweet Sesshomaru-sama, just to tide us over until lunch". Nodding distractedly he took a bite unconsciously as he was once again taken aback as a police car flew past lights flashing and sirens wailing. The others were so distracted by it that they didn't notice Sesshomaru consume his snack at near record speed._

"_What is this!?" He marveled to himself; smooth, creamy, and cold as ice it was the greatest thing he'd ever tasted! He wanted more! But wait, he'd seen the girl exchange money for the dessert and he didn't have any, and his pride would allow him to ask the girl for any. Suddenly one of their young stalkers approached him and said, "Umm…a-are you a rock star! Can I please take your picture?!"_

"_What is a picture?" he thought, but then it clicked! "You may, but for a price." The girl's face fell a little at that but she gladly paid and in return she gained a picture that she'd treasure forever. All her friends did the same and when it was over he'd gained a sizable amount. _

_Suddenly Inuyasha's group finally realized what he'd been doing, "Oi!" Inuyasha bellowed, "what are you doing?"_

"_What does it look like you fool, or do you expect to live off the girl forever?" _

_At that Inuyasha grew very red in the face and would have attacked if Kagome hadn't made him "SIT". _

_Effectively diverting the group's attention Sesshomaru was able to buy another cone and eat it before they'd all calmed down. _

_Finally resuming the tour they headed over to a ramen restaurant, but all Sesshomaru could think was, "I hope they have ice cream."_

_Later that evening when the others were watching TV he wandered into the kitchen and found Kagome's mother tidying up. Over the day he had managed to use the money he earned to buy and consume all sorts of desserts, he just couldn't stop! He was worried that maybe it was a cursed weakness of this world that had infected him. _

_One item in particular, chocolate, he'd found nearly as addictive as ice cream. Both were foreign to him in his world. _

_Seeing him walk in the girl's mother asked him, "Sesshomaru-sama, is there anything that I can do for you?" He nodded, "do you have anything sweet?"_

_Kagome was tired of explaining everything the group saw on the TV so she left it to her brother and made her way to the kitchen to get something to drink. Once there she found a most peculiar site! Her mother and Sesshomaru were both wearing aprons and were hard at work making cookies. _

Tired, must go bed now.

11/09/06

I didn't sleep all that well, though not too badly, I had a lot of weird dreams that were a bit disturbing. I won't write them down; anything involving dead bodies is something that I don't want to make an effort to remember.

Ok, let me just finish the Inuyasha story.

"Sesshomaru's Sweet Tooth"

_Looking up from his work he wasn't sure how he was supposed to react, but seeing Kagome's face he had the feeling that she wouldn't tell. The girl was a good influence on his worthless brother. _

_Kagome's mother offered the girl a treat and she took it, they were really good! Has Sesshomaru discovered a new talent? _

_With the rest of the group in front of the tv enjoying their 'ninja snacks', the three: Mother, daughter, and guest, quietly enjoyed their sweets with tea._

_Over the next few days the party enjoyed the various delights of modern life; they even saw a movie and viewed Tokyo tower, and so forth. Sesshomaru collected a sizable amount of spending money by selling off his autograph and posing for pictures. It was a little embarrassing but it was worth it in the end. It was also a plus that it pissed Inuyasha off so much when he did, he hated not being the center of attention. *scoffs*_

_After about a week Kagome's grandfather had made some headway in his investigation. It was pretty cheesy but basically if they all went into the well and held hands while Kagome as the shard holder and priestess recited a little prayer they should make it back. _

_After saying their goodbyes they climbed into the well, kneeled and look at each other expectantly. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were staring darkly at one another. The scroll specifically called for the priestess to personally hold the hands of the two strongest in the group. On his other side Miroku merely grasped his shoulder for obvious reasons._

_Silently rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and then Inuyasha possessively clasped her other hand and they were set._

_Kagome chanted the prayer and for a few moments nothing happened, suddenly they were engulfed in a bright golden glow and felt the same sucking sensation that they had before. This time, however, when they landed they found themselves in the exact same position as they had been in the well, only this time on the ground outside the well in their very own world._

_The group let out a collective sigh of relief, but were then were suddenly greeted by the shrill shouting of one Jaken and Rin, "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" _

_Gracefully standing Sesshomaru began to walk away from the others and Jaken and Rin, who were used to this behavior, followed after. _

_Kagome watched him leave with a gentle smile and a small blush on her cheeks. She had never been so close to him before, and would probably never be so close again, but she would always remember that he was capable of manners, had a major sweet tooth, and that he smelled rather nice. _

_Back in Kagome's world the girl's mother was framing a picture she'd gotten of Sesshomaru in return for a cake and was sighing like a school girl._

_Later that evening over a crackling fire Rin enjoyed a selection of sweets that Sesshomaru-sama had given her. And if you looked really closely you could see him sneaking a bite when no one was looking. _

Yeah, I know, silly story and could use major revision but it's just a dumb one shot and I didn't want to be putting too much thought into it.


End file.
